wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Atal'Hakkar
History thumb|left|Temple of Atal'Hakkar :''Over a thousand years ago, the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, attempted to bring back an ancient blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire buckled in upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, it is believed that some of the fanatical Atal'ai may have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. Summary Map at Worldofwar.net * Also known as: Sunken Temple, ST * Found in: Swamp of Sorrows, in the great lake, the Pool of Tears * Enemy Level Range: 44-55 * End Boss: The Avatar of Hakkar 50+ and Shade of Eranikus 55+ * Mini Bosses: Jammal'an the Prophet, Atal'alarion, Dreamscythe, Ogom the Wretched, Morphaz, and Hazzas. Quests Instance quests for Temple of Atal'hakkar. Also known as the Sunken Temple. Map of the temple at WorldOfWar.net The Hinterlands from Atal'ai Exile: *Jammal'an the Prophet Hunter Quest from Olmin Burningbeard (hunter trainer in Ironforge) *The Hunter's Charm (Hunter only) **Courser Antlers (Hunter only): ***Wavethrashing (Hunter only): ****The Green Drake (Hunter only): Shaman Quest from shaman trainer: *Elemental Mastery (Shaman only): **Spirit Totem (Shaman only): ***Da Voodoo (Shaman only): Priest Quest from Ur'kyo (priest trainer in Orgrimmar): *Cenarion Aid (Priest only): **Of Coursers We Know (Priest only): ***The Ichor of Undeath (Priest only): ****Blood of Morphaz (Priest only): Rogue Quest *The Azure Key (Rogue only): Mage Quest *Note: You get this quest (the first one) from Mage trainers in any major city Magecraft (Mage only): *Magic Dust (Mage only): **The Siren's Coral (Mage only): ***Destroy Morphaz (Mage only): Warrior Quest *A Troubled Spirit (quest is in Swamp of Sorrows) **Warrior Kinship (quest is in Blasted Lands) ***War on the Shadowsworn (quest is in Blasted Lands) ****Voodoo Feathers Stormwind from Brohann Caskbelly: *In Search of The Temple (quest is in Swamp of Sorrows) **To The Hinterlands ***Gryphon Master Talonaxe ****Rhapsody Shindigger *****Rhapsody's Kalimdor Kocktail ******Rhapsody's Tale (quest is in Stormwind) ******* Into The Temple of Atal'Hakkar Swamp of Sorrows * Pool of Tears ** The Atal'ai Exile (quest is in The Hinterlands) *** Return to Fel'Zerul **** Temple of Atal'hakkar Tanaris from Yeh'kinya: *Screecher Spirits (quest is in Feralas) **Prophecy of Mosh'aru (quest is in Zul'Farrak) ***The Ancient Egg (quest is in The Hinterlands) ****The God Hakkar from Angelas Moonbreeze (at Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas): *The Sunken Temple (The Sunken Temple quest sends you to Marvon Rivetseeker): **The Stone Circle (circle is in Ratchet, then back to Marvon) ***Secret of the Circle The order to activate the statues is S, N, SW, SE, NW, NE. ***Into the Depths Un'Goro Crater * Muigin and Larion (quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** A Visit to Gregan (quest is in Feralas) *** Haze of Evil * Larion and Muigin (quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** Marvon's Workshop (quest is in Ratchet) *** Zapper Fuel Temple of Atal'Hakkar *The Essence of Eranikus **In Eranikus' own Words ---- Adapted from World of Warcraft Instances/Quest Guide by Durn of Burning Legion Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows